Naruto: Clan Law
by Seigyoki Maou
Summary: Naruto is, by an old and binding rule, adopted into a clan. Let's see how much trouble Naruto can get into as a member of an Elder Clan.
1. Because I Can!

This is an idea that occurred to me in a fevered explosion of boredom. It is full of insanity, confusion, and amusement. And Loopholes.

* * *

><p><strong>Clan Law<strong>

Because I Can!

* * *

><p>Bare feet padded softly through the grass, no noise or footprint to betray their passage. Shinobi, however, are used to following a target that leaves no tail. Their skills sharpened by the fact that their target had stolen something very valuable to their village.<p>

"Bloody hell, why do I need to sneak out of the damn village. All the proper paperwork was filed, clan law ensures the legality, nobody seemed to give a damn, adoption paper were notarized, and still, I have to sneak out in the dead of night, just to be chased by the thrice damned ANBU."

A kunai whistled out of the darkness, slamming into the back of the barefooted shinobi. He sucked a breath through clenched teeth, groaning as he pulled the knife out and smelled the blade. 'Poison. Bah, I'll be dizzy for a while, but my blood will take care of anything.' His blood hit the grass, hissing as it burned into the ground. 'Well, now they have a trail to follow.'

The now wounded shinobi stopped on the spot, and gingerly cradling the small bundle he carried,. The ANBU materialized out of the shadows, and one with a wolf mask stepped forward. "Maou Tanzo, you are under arrest by order of the Hokage, for the attempted kidnapping of Naruto Uzumaki. Surrender the child and you will be released peacefully."

"Screw you Kakashi. I'm not kidnapping anyone. He's legally a part of my clan now. Everything is in order, all that's left is the official adoption ceremony and blood joining to truly make him a Tanzo. Clan Law is binding, even the Hokage cannot override it."

Kakashi shook his head, "Don't make this an international incident, give us the kid."

"No. Screw you. By Clan Law, as set down before the villages were established, by the Elder Clans, the Tanzo among them, I am entitled to adopt Naruto into my clan. He was an orphan, unwanted, and abused. "

"*sigh* Hokage-sama knew you had your angles covered. " Kakashi produced a scroll from his belt, and he tossed it to Maou, who caught it easily. Behind his mask, Kakashi smirked at Maou's changing expression as he read the scroll.

"Son of a bitch…By the rule of adoption Naruto Uzumaki is now a member of the Tanzo clan, but under the rule of conscription…Naruto Uzumaki, since the day of his birth, is called to serve as a shinobi in the Sarutobi clan and the Senju clan, and all that they represent, namely Konohagakure. Removing Naruto Uzumaki against the will of the Sarutobi and Senju clans is tantamount to a declaration of war. Maou Tanzo is however welcome to enact the right of establishment and form a branch of the Tanzo clan in Konohagakure, where he will be granted full citizenship and given a generous plot of land upon which to construct a clan compound."

"So either way. Come with us please, Maou Tanzo."

"For the record, I hate you, your Hokage, and your entire village."

Kakashi's smirk only grew behind his mask, "Now, now. Don't say that, you're one of us now, aren't you?"

"Shove it, Cyclops."

* * *

><p>8 Years Later<p>

* * *

><p>Naruto sat with his head on his arms, staring vacantly at the board as Iruka droned on about the history of Konoha. The flat gold disks of his eyes showing nothing but a bored mirth, his enlarged canines poking out of his mouth as he scowled, his dirty blonde hair long and shaggy. He yawned, startling several of his classmates as his sharp teeth caught the light and gleamed wickedly.<p>

He smirked, and looked over the girls in his class. His adoptive father made no secret of the fact that he was quite the…. fan of the female form. He had passed this onto Naruto, who had long since acquired his adoptive father's patented Ero-Vision.

The Hyuuga girl was a bit to quiet for his tastes, but according to Maou, the quiet ones were the ones who were the freakiest, she was already showing the telltale signs of a curvaceous figure, and Naruto wasn't fool enough to not notice the glances she always shot him. One day, on a whim, he wrote on his stomach a simple phrase, "Like what you see Hinata-chan?" The girl had walked around with a beet red face for the rest of the day. Clearly, she did indeed like what she saw.

The Yamanaka girl was going to grow up to be drop dead gorgeous, and like most of the other girls in the class, were firmly enamored with him. Although they were a bit more vocal about it than the Hyuuga girl. The fanclub that once followed Sasuke's every move now followed his, and unlike the sullen Uchiha, who greeted the adoration with moody indifference, Naruto greeted it with cocky acceptance. The Uchiha clearly mourned the loss of his fans, as indicated by the furious looks he occasionally gave to Naruto.

One month earlier, Naruto, fed up with the fawning attention that the girls pushed upon the uncaring Uchiha, invoked Clan Law, namely the Right of Ownership. Over such a petty thing, invoking Clan Law was almost ridiculous, but the Uchiha could not decline without losing face. The challenge was to be a fight to first blood, with the winner becoming the "owner" of the fanclub. Naruto proceeded to throw, at high velocity, an orange. The orange impacted the Last Uchiha in the face, bloodying his nose. With a triumphant laugh, Naruto picked up his orange, returned to his desk, and ate his snack. Thus Naruto acquired a small army of loyal fangirls. They did his grocery shopping, and even picked up his laundry. All for a bit of attention from the object of their affection.

Needless to say, Maou approved of his adoptive son's use of Clan Law.

Naruto looked down at his right hand, and the glove that he wore. Like Maou, Naruto had engraved the symbol of Konoha on the metal backhand plates of his gloves, opting for that instead of a traditional headband. He had passed with flying colors, of course, he had additional training at home. Maou wasn't strict in anything, aside from training. He had drilled into him the traditional techniques of the Tanzo clan, from their advanced chakra nature, and incredibly potent chakra, to their coveted crafting techniques and ancient sword style. Instinctively, his hand came to rest on the hilt of his katana. Given to him by Maou the day before, as a reward for graduating, Maou had hinted that the blade had a unique and powerful ability.

"Naruto Uzumaki, Shino Aburame, Ami Hanzi. Your Jonin sensei is Tonbo Tobitake."

* * *

><p>Review! Vote for pairings, drop suggestions, drop predictions about the plot, speculations about the abilities that Naruto has as a member of the Tanzo Clan, and the power of his shiny sword.<p> 


	2. Let's Get to Know Each Other First

I was oh so pleasantly surprised when I woke up this morning and found my inbox full of favorites, story alerts, and a trio of reviews (Thanks to: Twin Silver Dragon ,Spawn the Fallen One, and Melikalilly). In response to Spawn: I have summons in mind for Naruto already. In response to Silver Dragon: You're gonna get some info on the Tanzo clan in this chapter. In response to Melikalilly: Thank you!

**Pairing Nominations: **Princess Koyuki, Shion, FemHaku, TenTen, Kurenai, Anko, Yuuago, Tsume, Hana, Kurotsuchi, Shizune, and Samui.

* * *

><p><strong>Clan Law<strong>

Let's Get to Know Each Other First

* * *

><p>Tonbo watched as Naruto dug into a serving of dango with gusto. On either side of him sat his teammates, Ami Hanzi, and Shino Aburame. Shino's food was gone, presumably secreted into his coat for his bugs to break down and digest. Ami was staring admiringly at Naruto, who seemed not only to notice her attention, but enjoy it.<p>

The new jonin had picked up his team at the correct time, and couldn't help but smiling at their reactions to his appearance. The top half of his head was completely wrapped in bandages, effectively rendering him blind, or so they thought. He could see just fine, but they didn't need to know that. They had engaged in pleasant conversation on their trip to the dango shop, and at some point Ami had latched onto Naruto's arm, to which he responded by putting his arm around her waist and pulling her close, to her surprised and squealing joy. Shino spoke little, only indicating that when the first official meeting of was complete that he would return to his clan's home and continue his research.

Clearing his throat, Tonbo decided that official introductions were in order. But he wasn't entirely sure how to do so. Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out a small index card. "Uhhh…I'm Tonbo. Tonbo Tobitake. I'm your new sensei, and uh, just a heads up, I'm going to be learning just as much as you are, my promotion to Jonin was only a couple weeks ago, so you guys are my first genin team. I hope we'll work well together, and have a good time." As he spoke, he grew more confident, "Let's introduce ourselves, I'll go first. Like I said, my name is Tonbo Tobitake, I like training, music, my old sensei, and dango. I dislike cold weather, bitter drinks, and not being able to protect my comrades. I have a dream that one day, I'll have trained you three to be outstanding shinobi. Now let's see, Naruto-kun, you go first."

Naruto blinked lazily and nodded, "My name is Naruto Uzumaki, I like my guardian, Maou, ramen, training, and the few people that respect me as a person. I dislike Sasuke for being a stuck up cockmongler, and I dislike the people that treat me like some kind of monster just for existing. My dream is to one-day see the world, and then become Hokage."

Tonbo nodded, and looked at Shino, "You're next."

The Aburame straightened his glasses, "My name is Shino Aburame. I like my colonies and my research. I dislike those who kill bugs without provocation. My dream is to discover and domesticate a previously unknown species of insects."

Tonbo winced, 'That's a lot of bugs.' "Ami, your turn."

Ami nodded, her dark hair slapping Naruto in the face and causing him to choke on his drink. "My name is Ami Hanzi, I like my daddy because he gets me whatever I want, and I like Naruto-kun because he's so amazing. I dislike Forehead-girl because she's ugly and stupid, and so her little pig friend, and I dislike anyone that annoys Naruto-kun. My dream is to marry Naruto-kun and have his children."

Tonbo raised an eyebrow beneath his bandages, "That's slightly disturbing."

Ami grinned and looked at Naruto with dreamy eyes. Naruto blanched and scooted closer to the stoic insect user.

Tonbo shook his head, "We're meeting at training ground seventy seven at ten in the morning. Eat a light breakfast, and don't be late."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile<p>

* * *

><p>Maou Tanzo stood in the center of training ground thirteen. He looked over the genin that sat in the grass before him. Hinata Hyuuga, the timid heiress of the prestigious Hyuuga clan. Kiba Inuzuka, a member of the wild and highly skilled Inuzuka clan, his ninken lounged on the grass in front of him. Away from the rest of the team, in the shadows of a tree, sat the final member of the team. Seiya Mugetsu, one of the few surviving members of the Mugetsu clan, rumored to be powerful shadow users.<p>

"This is ridiculous. I'm not a fucking teacher." Maou started to walk away, only to suddenly sink up to his ankles into his own shadow.

He looked towards the Mugetsu girl, whose deep violet eyes stared unblinkingly at him. "Stay, Maou-sensei. We are here to learn. You were tasked by the Hokage to train us, to disobey his order would be treason. Or, I could invoke the old laws, and you would have no choice, after all, I'm not the only one from an Elder Clan, Hinata-san is as well. If the both of us were to invoke the old laws, and you still refused…." She let the threat hang in the air.

Maou scowled. 'This girl's good. She knows her stuff.' "Fine. Let me out and we'll do introductions." Once again standing on solid ground, Maou slumped his shoulders and yawned. "I'm Maou Tanzo, formerly of Kumogakure, I like training, making weapons, weapons, and women. I dislike annoying children and the fact that I have to train you ungrateful brats. My dream is to one day see Naruto become a greater shinobi than I am. Shadow girl, you're up."

She rose slowly, putting her hand to her head as if she was dizzy. Straightening up, she stepped out of the shadow of the tree. "My name is Seiya Mugetsu. I like nighttime, my cat Yonaka, and the little bit of sleep that I do get. I dislike bright light, dogs, nightmares, and things that interrupt my sleep. My dream is to one day see my clan return to its former glory."

Maou 's scowl deepened, 'Girl has some issues.' "Hyuuga, go."

Hinata rose swiftly and bowed, "M-my name is H-Hinata Hyuuga, I like….strong people…who never give up. I dislike….." Here she muttered something that not even Kiba, with his enhanced senses, could hear. "My dream…is to be stronger…and to make my father proud."

Maou narrowed his eyes, "Don't do things just to make your father proud Hinata. Do things to make you proud. If you learn anything from me, I hope it's that. Dog boy, you're up."

Kiba leaped up, and with a loud bark, so did Akamaru. "My name is Kiba Inuzuka and this is Akamaru! I like meat and running and fighting and Akamaru! I dislike cats and baths and boredom and stuck up bitches who think their clan name makes them better than everyone! My dream is to pass up my stuck up bitch of a sister!"

Maou rubbed his ears from the volume of Kiba's speech. "Ok then. We were told to give you guys your survival test tomorrow. I don't feel like waiting." Slamming his hands together, a burst of smoke surrounded the Jonin. He spoke to his team, his voice seemingly coming from everywhere. "Hit me, just once. You're going to have to come at me with the intent to kill, to even get close." With that, he burst from the cloud of smoke, and slammed the blade of a wooden training sword into Kiba's stomach. "Begin."

* * *

><p>The Next Day, at Training Ground 77<p>

* * *

><p>Naruto arrived early, for which he was grateful. While he enjoyed the attention that Ami gave him, sometimes he wished a little time to himself. He sat against a tree and looked at the half-lit sky. His thoughts were on the Tanzo clan. The clan he was a part of. The clan that Maou had, by way of Clan Law, adopted him into. An ancient clan, the Tanzo clan hailed from Oni no Kuni, in the time before the village system was established, if the old stories were to be believed, and if the stories were to be believed, their unique abilities were the result of demonic blood. Maou had never denied this, nor had he confirmed it, he simply left it for Naruto to ponder. Naruto didn't doubt it though. He remembered a time, on his sixth birthday, he had fallen into a fire pit, and having seen other children after touching a hot object, began to panic. But the flames did not burn him, the heat of the flames seemed soothing, not unpleasant at all, and then, to his surprise, Maou simply waded into the fire, picked him up like a sack of potatoes, and laughing, tossed him into a koi pond. That was not the first thing that he had experienced. While fire did not harm him, he could still be cut, and in his eights year of life, he had fallen and cut his hand on an exposed nail. Even through his tears, he saw his blood coating the nail, and watched with detached curiosity as it ate into the metal, dissolving it in mere seconds. He smiled, a toothy, unnerving thing. His sharp teeth, strong enough to cut through bone with a quick application of pressure. His smile grew as he thought of the other things he had gained upon joining, in blood, the Tanzo clan.<p>

The advanced chakra nature of the Tanzo clan, which, using their incredibly potent chakra, and their innate fire and lightning chakra natures, created Eneton.

He looked forward to demonstrating the Eneton to his teammates. Very much so.

* * *

><p>Comment and review! I want to know what you guys think! Also, I'm quite curious as to what you think the Eneton will be. Fire + Lightning = ?<p>

Keep telling me what sorts of pairings you want to see, or what you might want to see in the story. Also, if anyone has an OC that they'd like me to drop into this world, let me know, and I'd be glad to do so.


	3. Daddy's Girl

Chapter one had a good turn out on reviews, but chapter two? Nada. This makes me oh so very sad…ANYWAYS. Since I'm writing this mostly out of boredom, I'm gonna keep going, reviews or not.

**Pairing Nominations**: Hokuto, Toki, Haruna, Shion, Tenten, Kurenai, Anko, Yuuago, Kurotsuchi, Shizune, Anko, Amaru, Shion, Isaribi ,Tayuya, Shizune, Yakumo, Fu, Fuuka, Ayame, Hana, FemHaku.

* * *

><p>Clan Law<p>

Daddy's Girl

* * *

><p>Ami walked towards training ground seventy-seven, nursing the fresh cut on her thumb. "Ugh, I don't know why daddy wanted me to sign that stupid contract."<p>

She spun around on the spot, "Oooo, I can't wait to see Naruto-kun. I wonder what he'll do to our freaky looking sensei?" She put her finger on her lips, "Huh, I've only ever seen him do basic taijutsu. I actually have _no_ idea what Naruto-kun can even do."

Shrugging, she arrived at the training ground, looking appreciatively at the landscape. A well-groomed grassy field, surrounded by two sides by tall, leafy trees, and a large sheer cliff with a waterfall. It seemed peaceful to her.

She began to drool when she noticed who was sitting under the waterfall, in naught but his boxers. "Naruto-kuuuuuuun!"

Naruto raised his eyes to meet her greeting, and nodding, began to expel chakra from his body, forming a dome around himself that the water could not bypass. Suddenly he sprang forward, clearing the waterfall before it continued on its path.

Running forward, Ami picked up his black and orange bomber jacket off the ground where he had casual tossed it, watching in rapt attention as the water on his body turned into steam. "Mmm. You're hot." She flushed as Naruto raised an eyebrow at her, before picking up his shirt and shrugging it on. She pouted as she handed him his jacket, lamenting the loss of the view of his toned body. He pulled on his black cargo pants, and she couldn't help but giggle as he wiggled his toes. She had never seen the blonde wearing shoes, of any kind.

"Thank you Ami-chan. Looks like Shino-san and Sensei just got here." Naruto grinned his sharp-toothed grin, and as much as she liked him, always made Ami nervous. He looked like some sort of predatory monster when he smiled like that.

Tonbo looked at his team after Shino had taken his place next to Naruto and Ami, "Well, now that we're all here, let me tell you what your survival test is to be." Tonbo began a slow series of handsigns. "The test will be a simple game of tag. The three of you, against me. There is no time limit, there are no rules. Save for one, the three of you, will be blind." As he finished speaking, he finished his handsigns. "_Kokuangyo no Jutsu."_

Darkness engulfed Naruto, Ami, and Shino. Robbed of their sight, the trio stood in shock as their sensei looked upon them with impassive curiosity.

Naruto scowled and waved his hand in front of his face, and sighed. _'Damn. This is beyond me. I can't dispel this without using the hōyō. I'd rather not use that so soon.'_ Breathing in deeply, Naruto took a deep whiff of the air. "Ami, your perfume is very strong. Be a dear, don't wear so much in the future please?"

Ami muttered something unintelligible, and bit her thumb. "Well I can't see…. but daddy told me to use this if I was ever in trouble." Slamming her hand into the ground, she cried out, "_Kuchiyose no Jutsu!_"

A burst of smoke filled the clearing, and when it cleared, Tonbo nodded, impressed at the results. Three man-sized weasels stood in front of Ami.

The largest of the three weasels wore a pinstriped suit and matching fedora, and had a fat cigar stuck in its mouth. It turned a lazy brown eye towards Ami, "Ey, how's it goin girlie? Yous da bosses kid?"

Ami nodded furiously. "Are you Fat Tony?"

The weasel took a deep drag on its cigar, "Who wants to know?"

"Ami Hanzi. My daddy employs your boss."

The fat weasel stretched. "What's da job girlie?"

"We need to catch our sensei. But he blinded us. Could you do it for us?"

The weasel thought about it for a while, looking over at Tonbo, then back to Ami. Shrugging, it gestured with its cigar. "Luigi, Vinny, teach this stronzo why you don't mess with the girlie and her padre."

Tonbo took a step back as the two thinner weasels, brandished baseball bats at him. He stopped as a frenzied buzzing filled the air behind him. Turning, he smiled at the swarm of kikaichu that rose up behind him. "Good job Shino, taking advantage of my distraction to get your insects into place. And Ami, I'm impressed that you can perform a summoning at your age, particularly three summons of that size-"

"Size?" The weasel called Fat Tony bristled, his fur sticking up and making him look even larger. "Yous implying that I'm large?"

Tonbo looked at the weasel with incredulity, "Well, you are called Fat Tony, yes?"

The weasel frowned, "Tha don't matter, that doesn' matter. You wanna get cut ya freak?"

Tonbo laughed softly, "No, no thank you, I'd rather not." He made a few hand signs, and held his hands up, both poised as if to snap his fingers. "_Onsoku danmaku._" Snapping his fingers, a blast of compressed air and sound smashed through the clearing, forcing Shino's insects back, and throwing Ami's weasels off their feet. While his teammates were knocked back, Naruto stood his ground by slamming his sword into the ground.

Tonbo cracked his neck, and held out his hand to snap once more, "Just going to stand there Naruto? Your teammates are doing very well. I had heard great things about you, and the man who calls you his son. You're disappointing me."

Naruto scowled. "Careful what you say Tonbo-sensei." Tonbo whirled around to look behind him, and nodded sagely as he saw several Naruto's arrayed around the clearing, one of them immediately behind him.

"I stand corrected. A seal-less kage bushin. Impressive. They're still just as blind as you though."

Ami and Shino recovered, and Ami looked back to her weasels.

"Tony! Get up! Go get him!" Ami practically snarled, her face twisted up in frustration. "My daddy will hear about this!"

The weasel paled beneath his fur. "Now, now, no need for that girlie. We'll get that stronzo, don worry about it, don worry about it. Boys, go!"

The silent weasels leapt up, and charged at Tonbo while he was distracted by Naruto's clones, slamming their bats into his back. Or so they thought. Their bats connected with Naruto, rather, one of his clones. The clone exploded into smoke, and Tonbo stood against a tree, reading a familiar orange book. "I can see why Kakashi likes these."

The weasel named Vinny stopped in his tracks. "Ey, Luigi, you seein dis? How da hecks he doin that? He ain't got no eyes. Ahh jeeze, friggin ninjas."

The weasels resumed their charge. Again, Tonbo simply substituted, with a log this time.

"Friggin ninjas! Fight us likes an man you stronzo!" The weasel Luigi twisted the handle of his baseball bat, and nails sprang from it. "Ey, Fat Tony! Give us a lil help over here!"

The large weasel simply sat there, puffing absently at his cigar. "Eh, da bug guy's got dis handled."

Naruto stood back, content to let Ami and Shino distract their sensei while he worked his jutsu.

Tonbo deftly dodged the weasels and insects of Naruto's teammates, keeping a wary eye out for the blonde. Naruto was nowhere to be seen, even his clones had vanished.

Ami and Shino stood on the sidelines, their blindness making them anxious. "Hey, uh, Shino-san. Where is Naruto-kun?"

Shino adjusted his glasses, and turned his face towards Ami, "I was informed by the female I placed on him that he is gathering a large amount of high density chakra, I have been directing my hive to subtly herd sensei into the staging area for Naruto's trap."

Ami blinked, "Oh. Why didn't you tell me? The weasels could have helped!"

Shino looked back towards the field, presumably using his insects to get the lay of the land. "You would have complicated the plan."

Ami clenched her fists, and stomped her feet into the ground, "Shut up! Naruto-kun would have wanted me to help!"

Shino was silent for a while. "Perhaps. Perhaps not. Ask him when we pass. Our sensei is skilled."

Off in the trees, Naruto took a deep breath. He could smell the perfume Ami wore, it was pleasant, but it clouded his senses. He could smell the pheromones of Shino's hive, it was…an interesting smell. He could smell the pungent scent of Fat Tony's cigar, and the scent of peculiar spices on Vinny and Luigi. He could smell the scent of paper, recently off the presses. The book in sensei's hand. Following his nose, Naruto sent chakra to his ears, and clicked his tongue against the inside of his teeth. The sound waves bounced off of the trees, off of the weasels, off of an irate Ami and an impassive Shino, off of their swiftly dodging sensei.

"Gotcha. _Eneton: Kangoku_." The air around Naruto heated up, the trees began to smoke and steam. Energy crackled over his skin, gathering swiftly in his palms, the scent of burnt air filled his nostrils. All at once, he thrust his palms forward, releasing the built up energy and chakra. It covered the ground between himself and Tonbo in an instant, engulfing him instantly. As the energy settled, Tonbo stood, his orange book charred and cut in half, surrounded by a cage of thrumming energy.

Looking at it intently, Tonbo whistled. "I _am_ impressed Naruto-kun! So this is the vaulted advanced chakra nature of the Tanzo clan. The fabled energy release. The creation and manipulation of superheated plasma."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile<p>

* * *

><p>Maou sat on the grass of the clearing, breathing heavily. "Well! That took you long enough." Looking at his team, he smiled, the same unnerving, toothy smile that Naruto had.<p>

Hinata lay face down on the grass in front of him, her arm still outstretched from the gentle fist strike that had managed to catch him in the chest. He would bruise, but thankfully she hadn't enough chakra to actually injure him.

Seiya lay under her tree, a black cat sat on her chest, licking her face gently. The girl had used her shadow manipulation skills to immobilize him, after Kiba and Akamaru had pushed him back with a fierce offensive.

The sad thing was that it had taken them the entire night, and most of the morning to be successful. Maou was skilled, but he was sorely disappointed with his team. The Inuzuka were renowned for their powerful offensive attacks, and the Mugetsu and Hyuuga were prestigious clans renowned for their powerful kekkei genkai and signature taijutsu styles.

Maou looked down at his wooden sword. It had been snapped clean in two by the two pronged attack by Kiba and Akamaru, the shattering of the sword had caused him to step back, into Seiya's Shadow Trap, and tripped him up for long enough for Hinata to land a solid hit.

They had a lot of work to do. But, they were going to be a stellar team. He smiled. Although their clans were probably going to try to destroy him for how far his training would take them from their clan's usual skills.

He would manage.

He looked at Hinata and Seiya. He wondered if Naruto had taken an interest in them. Knowing the blonde, at least one of them was madly in love with him.

"Rest you three. Go home, relax, and eat well. We start training tomorrow. "

He watched as Kiba and Hinata dragged themselves up and left, and he was left alone with Seiya.

"Why did you stay?"

The girl turned her stunning violet eyes to him. "I've nowhere to go. The Mugetsu clan is extinct everywhere but Getsugakure."

Maou raised his eyebrow before recognition set in. "Ah, Getsu. I haven't been there in some time. The Hoshizora ran me out the last time I was there…" He trailed off, before standing up and tossing the remains of the wooden sword to the side. "C'mon. You can stay at my clan's estate. There isn't that many of us that stay here regularly. Mostly Naruto and me. Do you know him?"

Seiya nodded curtly, turning away from him, but not fast enough to hide the slight blush.

"I'm sure he wouldn't object to having such a cute girl living with us…" He trailed off again before perking up, "I'll file the proper paperwork for guardianship with the Hokage later today, lets just get home and get you some food, no?"

Seiya picked up her cat, and nodded absently. "Thank you sensei. You're too kind. You're familiar with my clan's…. problem? You must be if you've been to Getsu…"

Maou nodded. "The nightmares. The…"

The girl held up her hand. "I was banished from Getsu. The…the madness took over me, when I was seven."

Maou looked at her, pity filling his golden eyes. "How many?"

"Fifty. Brothers. Sisters. Cousins. Aunts. Uncles. My Mother." The girl began to cry; Maou could clearly see the memories coming to the surface. Memories she wanted to forget, but would never allow herself to.

"It's not your fault." He placed his hand on her slim shoulder, squeezing gently.

She turned her eyes to him. Their violet depths darkening to nearly black. "No?" She looked down. "Perhaps not…but they all still died at my hand."

Maou smiled wryly. "We're all outcast for some reason or another. Konoha was one of the most rag-tag assortments of misfits to ever grace the Veiled Continent. But look at it now! We're still a bunch of outcasts, but we're outcasts together. Well, except for those that live in my home. We're the outcasts of outcasts. But we have fun with it. So we manage. As long as you stay with us kid, we will take care of you…. plus if you have a nightmare, I'm sure you could go snuggle with Naruto." Maou flashed her his toothy smile.

She turned bright red, and tendrils of darkness emerged from her shadow. She smiled sweetly, "You should run Maou-sensei." Her face was still red, "a-although, maybe I will take advantage of that offer…"

* * *

><p>WHOO SHENANIGANS.<p>

Actual plot things are going to start happening in the next chapter.

I REQUIRE FEEDBACK. WHAT DO YOU PEOPLE THINK?

Also, a serious question. Should I do more "Meanwhiles" involving other characters outside of these two teams?


	4. AN

To anyone that liked this story, and has been waiting for updates, I appologize, but it shall be going on a temporary hiatus. I lack the time to to put into this story, and have lost contact with this story's particular plot thread.

Keep an eye out for updates, for I may pick it up again.


End file.
